A Dashing Birthday
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: It's the night of Kaitlyn's 27th birthday, and after a meeting with the Dashing superstar, Cody Rhodes begin to fall for each other while cheering on their underdog Pittsburgh Pirates to a World Series title. Hope you all enjoy it! Cody/Kaitlyn!


_A/N: Hey guys, at about 3 in the morning I have a new story for y'all. This one is about a year overdue as it was meant to debut back in 2013 around Kaitlyn's 27th birthday, but many things held it back. Hope you enjoy it regardless guys!_

October 7th, 2013

After the commercial break, the cameras were focused on Aksana who was in the ring waiting and looking at the ramp and waiting on her opponent.

'Higher' played to the classic big return pop as Kaitlyn came out, incidentally celebrating her 27th birthday.

Aksana stared at Kaitlyn with a focused look on her face. She wasn't going to hold anything back even though it was Kaitlyn's birthday.

"Good to see Kaitlyn back, happy birthday to her." Cole smiled.

"Kaitlyn's making her first televised appearance in over a month and it's her birthday. All she needs is a win tonight," JBL commented.

Kaitlyn stepped in the ring, smiling happily, estatic to be back in the ring with the WWE fans behind her.

Even though she was the heel in the match Aksana smiled softly at the sight of Kaitlyn. She respected her and was glad to see her back in the ring.

Kate held out her hand in a sign of mutual respect.

Aksana shook her hand, showing sportsmanship for the returning diva.

Kate smiled, transitioning into a suplex.

The suplex connected, dropping Aksana safely on her back.

Kate lifted Aksana up for a scoop slam.

The scoop slam connected, dropping Aksana on her back once more.

Kate fell into the pin.

Aksana kicked out at two.

Kate then picked Aksana back up to her feet.

Aksana threw a couple of quick strikes to Kaitlyn's stomach before attempting a belly-to-belly slam.

Kate groaned in pain.

The Lithuainian diva smirked before contining her offense in the form of a crisp elbow drop to Kaitlyn's stomach.

Kate rolled out of the way.

Aksana groaned in pain, selling the impact before gettng back to her feet.

Kaitlyn immediately went for a dropkick.

The dropkick connected, taking Aksana down.

Kate pulled Aksana to her feet, before irish whipping her into the corner.

Aksana groaned as she was whipped into the corner.

Kate smirked, charging at her with a running clothesline.

The clothesline connected, knocking some air out of Aksana while she staggered out of the corner.

Kaitlyn charged, flattening her with a spear.

The crowd popped from the impact as Aksana was laid out from the successful spear from Kaitlyn.

Kate smiled, falling into the cover.

The ref's hand hit the canvas once, twice, and then once more before signaling the bell to ring. Kaitlyn was the winner.

"And the birthday girl gets the win," King said with a smile on his face.

"It's great to see. Happy birthday Kaitlyn!" Cole smiled.

The fans cheered happily, proud of Kaitlyn for her win on her birthday as her hand was raised high with pride.

Kate happily strolled to the back, beaming.

Kaitlyn had a wide grin on her face as she made it backstage, walking right to the Divas hallway.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Katie, happy birthday...to you..." Came the voice of Kaitlyn's off-screen best friend AJ Lee.

Kaitlyn looked to the left and beamed at AJ Lee, her real life best friend. She walked over and gave AJ a warm, friendly hug, "Thank you AJ. I missed being here."

"I got something for you Katie." AJ giggled.

"Awesome, what is it?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile.

AJ handed over a medium-sized box. "Happy birthday!"

Kaitlyn took the box and happily opened it up and Kaitlyn's eyes widened in surprise. It was the PlayStation 3 remastered legends pack of SoulCalibur games, from the first one to the most recent one, much to her delight, Soul Calibur V. "Oh...my...god AJ!"

"Yesss?" She asked innnocently.

"I've been wanting this collection for months! AJ you are the best friend a chick could ask for!" Kaitlyn praised AJ, thanking her for giving her the collection of video games. She put down the box by her feet just so she could hug AJ once again.

"Hey anything for my Chickbustin' best friend on her special day." AJ giggled, grinning.

"Man I can't wait to start playing them. I still got my other controller so you can lose to me when we play together," Kaitlyn smirked, giving some competitive, good-natured trash talk to her fellow gamer.

"Please Katie, I'm the queen of SoulCaliber." AJ grinned.

"Really? Really? Really?" Kaitlyn said with a grin as she copied The Miz.

"Really sister." AJ smirked.

"I know you have a PS3 on your tour bus, how about we get our game on," Kaitlyn said with a cool smirk.

"Bring it." AJ giggled.

"Lets go." Kaitlyn grinned, picking up the box set of games and holding it in her arms with care.

On their way to AJ's tour bus, they bumped into the recently rehired Cody Rhodes, he and Goldust having defeated The Shield the previous night at Battleground..

"Cody, welcome back." Kaitlyn smiled at the second generation superstar. She watched every WWE show since she was gone and once she heard Cody was re-hired after being fired by Triple H she was happy to say the very least.

Cody smiled shyly. "Hello Kaitlyn."

"Good to see you back, I hated the fact that you were fired and gone." Kaitlyn said innocently.

Cody blushed innocently. He had no idea the powerful blonde diva felt that way.

"It's true...you're one of my favorite superstars." Kaitlyn blushed softly.

"Wow..." Cody mused softly.

"It's true." Kaitlyn nodded slightly.

"I had no idea Kate." Cody smiled.

"So with that being said...How about we...hang out tomorrow?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Cody agreed.

"Good," Kaitlyn smiled softly, "I'll see you at two o'clock tomorrow?"

"Sure will." Cody smiled.

Feeling a bit of confidence, Kaitlyn kissed Cody on the cheek.

Cody blushed.

Kaitlyn smiled. "See you tomorrow Cody." she said softly.

"Cya Katie.." Cody smiled innocently.

Kaitlyn soon went down the hall to meet up with her friend and current Divas champion AJ Lee.

AJ was there waiting, smirking.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to...talk to someone." Kaitlyn blushed.

"Your in love." AJ grinned.

"Well...maybe I am." Kaitlyn bashfully smiled at AJ.

AJ's grin widened.

"Yeah we're even going out tomorrow afternoon," Kaitlyn smiled.

"When's the wedding?" AJ teased.

"In a few years maybe." Kaitlyn laughed. "But if you beat me in Soul Calibur I might make you a bridesmaid." She teased.

"Oh I'll win." AJ smirked.

Kaitlyn walked up the steps of the open tour bus door and went inside, making her way right to the PS3 console.

AJ skipped in.

"Hm...I suggest we play this one." Kaitlyn said with a smile as she opened up the case that had Soul Calibur 5 in it.

"All right." AJ agreed.

After Kaitlyn put the disk in she grabbed a controller, ready to play a game with her best friend.

After AJ grabbed a controller she and her chickbuster friend played Soul Calibur 5 for hours on end, up until Kaitlyn left to go to her car. She had a hotel to go to and a date to prepare for tomorrow.

Cody meanwhile was on the phone with his one-time tag partner Ted DiBiase.

"Hey man, welcome back to the WWE." Ted laughed, knowing that this was Cody's first match in the WWE after a couple of weeks due to personal reasons.

"I heard you got a match later tonight against Randy, good luck man," Ted said, showing support for his former tag team partner and friend.

"Thanks dude, but get this. I have a date tomorrow!" Cody grinned.

"That's great dude! Who are you going out with?" Ted asked with a smile in his tone.

"Kaitlyn!" Cody replied happily.

"You serious dude?!" Ted asked, surprised and happy at the same time.

"Sure am man!" Cody laughed.

"Damn right I am man!" Cody laughed.

"Man that's great news!" Ted grinned. "When's the date?"

"Tomorrow." Cody replied happily.

"Sounds good. Then I suggest you get some rest. Knowing a fun girl like Kate, you're going to be out with her for a while." Ted laughed.

"Oh yeah. Talk to ya later dude." Cody smiled.

"You too man. Talk to ya later." Ted smiled, happy for Cody.

Cody smiled, hanging up.

Ted hung up as well, proud of his friend for getting a date with such a great girl.

October 8th 2013

Both Cody and Kaitlyn slept well through the night, right to the following day. Kaitlyn desided to get dressed up for her little day date. She was in her hotel room, looking at herself in a full-body mirror. She wore a thin blue cardigan, white jeans, and some blue tennis shoes. She was ready for her date with Cody.

Cody was dressed far more casually, in one of his old Dashing Cody Rhodes t-shirts, black shorts and white converses.

Kaitlyn then looked at her alarm clock. Cody had a few minutes to arrive before he was late for their date.

Kate then heard the distinct roar of a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, much to her surprise.

"Cody?" Kaitlyn followed the purr of the sport motorcycle just to so see the person riding on it was none other than Cody Rhodes!

"Hey there Katie. Like the ride? Thought we'd ride in style." He grinned.

"Oh my god Cody this is a great bike!" Kaitlyn said, marveling Cody's set of wheels. "Where did you get it?!" She squealed in awe.

"Randy gave it to me for a birthday present after Wrestlemania 28."

"Okay, remind me to thank Randy later for giving you this awesome motorcycle." Kaitlyn grinned.

"Believe me I have many times." Cody laughed.

"So, where are we going?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile

"Ever been to a playoff game?" Cody asked casually.

"Nope." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Well..." Cody drawled, as if drawing out some kind of suspense.

"Go on." Kaitlyn said in anticipation.

"I just happen to have two tickets to Game 5 of the NLDS." Cody grinned.

"Oh my god really Cody?!" Kaitlyn squealed in her excitement.

Cody held them up, his grin only widening.

Kaitlyn took a ticket in her hand and grinned. "Thank you Cody! We have to go to the game now!" The Houston native said with excitement in her voice.

Cody smiled. "Hop on." He said, tossing her a helmet.

Kaitlyn caught the helmet and put it on her head before getting on the motorcycle, her big blond and black hair trailing out of the helmet.

Cody blushed a little. Kate looked absolutely adorable right now.

Kaitlyn shyly wrapped her arms around Cody, holding him securely on the mortorcycle. "Lets go."

Cody nodded, turning it back on and flaunting its power a little.

Kaitlyn smiled. "Nice. This thing has some power in it."

"Yeah, not as much as Randy's Harley, but it's got enough." Cody laughed.

"True, very true." Kaitlyn replied warmly.

Cody smiled shyly.

"So next stop, the Pirates game." Kaitlyn grinned.

"Yep, let's go." Cody grinned as they drove off.

Kaitlyn grinned as well, holding him tight as they rode.

Within 15 minutes they'd arrived with plenty of time to get autographs.

The Pirates have just stepped onto the diamond, warming up and greeting their fans.

Cody and Kate hurried to their seats.

Kate and Cody were making their way behind home plate, to where their seats were.

"Great, we didn't miss batting practice." Cody smiled.

"I know, we made great time," Kaitlyn said with a little smile once she found her seat.

Cody smiled. Time went by quickly, but the young couple managed to secure a few autographs from Andrew McCutchchen and his teammates as the game started.

"Alright, lets play ball," Kaitlyn smiled, putting her Pirates autograph book neatly in her left side pocket.

The Pirates had fought hard, but found themselves down 5-2 in the 9th inning, but loaded the bases with none out, only for the following 2 hitters to strike out. The season rested on Andrew McCutchen's bat now..

"Come on Andy, knock it out of the park!" Kaitlyn said, radiating with excitement.

Cody was very relaxed as he watched the Pirates all-star work the count to 1 and 2.

"Please don't let it be another strike..." Kaitlyn said with hope in her voice.

The next pitch came in, a hanging slider and Andrew hit it hard, into dead centerfield. "That's got a chance!" Cody exclaimed.

Kaitlyn smiled widely as her eyes widened, following the baseball as soon as Andrew hit it

Cardinals centerfielder Carlos Beltran sprinted after it..

"Let it go over let it over!" Kaitlyn said as her eyes focused on the airborne baseball as it neared the center field fence.

Carlos was in a dead sprint as he leapt for it, crashing into the wall, but unfortunately for the future Hall of Famer, it was just out of his reach for a game-winning, Series-clinching grand slam that sent the Pirates crowd into a delirious frenzy..

Kaitlyn stood up and cheered along with the fans in the sold-out PNC Park, showing fanatic support for the home team and Andrew's grand slam.

Cody was just as happy as Kaitlyn as Andrew made a slow modest trot around the bases only to get mobbed by his teammates at home plate in the ever-classic home-team beatdown.

Kaitlyn applauded the Pirates team. They had a reason to celebrate like that. They won the NLDS in dramatic fashion that nobody will soon forget.

As Andrew was giving the fans a post-game interview, a few of his teammates gave him a surprise Gatorade shower.

Kaitlyn grinned, seeing Andrew get soaked in Gatorade in the middle of his ESPN Interview. It was a classic sign of showing joy and appreciation over a sports victory and Andrew deserved it.

"Shoulda warned him." Cody joked, laughing.

Kaitlyn laughed with him, "Nah, I'm sure he doesn't mind getting soaked with Gatorade after a game like this."

Andrew spied them behind home plate and retrieved his bat he'd used for his home run and smiled, handing it to them, knowing he'd have the home run ball.

"Awwww thank you Andrew!" Kaitlyn beamed, showing the Pirates star gratitude as she recieved the home run-winning bat.

"Take care of it." He replied in a shy humble tone.

"We sure will," Kaitlyn said respectfully, holding her smile.

"We have shirts for our win, you and Cody can pick some up. Hope to see y'all out again soon." Andrew smiled cheerfully.

"Alright Andy, we can barely wait to see you guys play again," Kaitlyn said with cheer in her voice.

"Here's hoping we go all the way." He smiled.

"I hope so too, you guys are a great team," Kaitlyn replied, showing support for the Pirates.

"Thanks Kaitlyn, see you two soon." Andrew beamed.

"You're welcome, We'll be watching your next game for sure," Kaitlyn grinned.

Cody smiled, taking Andrew's bat and putting it over his shoulder as he stood up.

Kaitlyn stood up as well. "Now lets go get some NLDS gear," she said, so excited and supportive of the Pirates she wanted some playoff apparel to remember this day.

"Good call." Cody agreed, before looking back at Andrew. "We'll see ya in the NLCS man."

Andrew waved at them before heading into the dugout with his teammates to celebrate in the clubhouse. Meanwhile Kaitlyn had a happy grin on her face, "One of my favorite teams advanced in the playoffs, we have a home run-winning baseball bat, and I watched it all happen with a great guy, life is good."

Cody blushed. "Aw babe...don't forget our autographs."

"It's in my pocket baby," Kaitlyn smiled, taking the autograph book out of her left pocket to show it.

"C'mon let's go." Cody grinned.

Kaitlyn nodded, leading him up the stairs and merchandise and food court so they could get some Pittsburgh Pirates playoff gear.

"Sweet." Cody chuckled happily.

The line moved quickly, people getting their Pirates apparel and leaving the line with swiftness. Kaitlyn opened up her Houston Astros wallet once it was her turn to buy some gear and paid for a Pirates hat and a Pirates NLDS Champions shirt.

Cody followed suit, only his was a Braves wallet.

Kaitlyn wasted no time in putting on her Pirates hat while she carried the bag that held her Pirates shirt. "Okay, this is one of the best dates I've ever been on."

"One of them?" Cody teased.

"Well...who am I kidding, this is THE best date I've ever been on." Kaitlyn grinned. While she has dated other guys before, this was the best, most fun date she'd ever been on and she couldn't deny it.

"So..what now? Get closer?" The Dashing superstar asked innocently.

"I know what you mean and no." Kaitlyn said with a smile. "At least not yet." She giggled.

"Not ready?" Cody asked.

"No, not yet." Kaitlyn answered.

"I'll drive ya home." Cody smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn smiled, ready to go with Cody back to the hotel.

Cody then led her back to his Harley.

Kaitlyn grabbed a helmet, ready to leave the stadium.

Cody grabbed his and climbed on, their gear tucked safely in the basket of his Harley.

After putting her helmet on Kaitlyn got on the back of Cody's motorcycle.

"Ready Katie?" He smiled.

"Yep, lets go Cody," Kaitlyn nodded.

Cody revved up his bike and drove them to the hotel.

Kaitlyn held on tight as Cody drove them to the hotel for the night.

Soon enough, they pulled into the hotel lot, as Cody smiled shyly, not wanting to leave the beautiful Houston diva.

"Tonight was awesome Cody." Kaitlyn smiled once they made it to the hotel lot.

"Yeah it was, I don't want it to end." Cody replied innocently.

"Neither do I." Kaitlyn nodded. "It was fun but we really should be going to bed." She said innocently.

"Yeah I guess. Glad I could give ya a great birthday girl." Cody smiled sweetly.

"You sure did," Kaitlyn smiled back before kissing Cody on his cheek. "Good night, Cody." She cooed.

"Night Katie." Cody answered.

Kaitlyn walked away from Cody smiling all the while. This was the best birthday she ever had.

October 31st, 2013

The following days were good to Kaitlyn. Between matches and WWE shows she followed the Pirates exploits in the playoffs, taking them as her second favorite team behind her dear Astros. She and Cody didn't want to take any days off to see them since that meant losing money but they both followed them heavily on TV. That was until game 7 of the Red Sox VS the Pirates and Cody and Kaitlyn just happened to catch a flight to Pittsburgh after a Denver show, ready to enjoy their day off at the ballpark for the final game of the World Series beween the American League champions the established powerhouse Boston Red Sox and the rising underdogs the Pittsburgh Pirates.

"You ready for this Katie?" Cody smiled, dressed in an Andrew McCutchen tee to show support for the young star. Andrew's game-winning home run bat from the NLDS rested comfortably in his room back at the hotel.

"I sure am," Kaitlyn smiled as she adjusted her Pirates cap and A.J. Burnett jersey. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful.." Cody replied innocently, blushing.

"Flatterer." Kaitlyn giggled with a smile from Cody's innocent comment

"And you hang with me anyway." Cody teased.

"True." Kaitlyn laughed, "I'm ready to go when you are."

"I'm ready, lets go." Cody smiled.

Kaitlyn grabbed the motorcycle keys, a camera, and was ready to go

Cody smiled, leading her to his bike.

Kaitlyn opened up the side bag totake out her helmet and put it on.

Cody put his on with a grin.

Kaitlyn got on the back of motorcycle with a smile, ready to go.

Cody then eagerly revved up his bike.

Kaitlyn held on tight and enjoyed her ride to the Pittsburgh stadium while thinking of past games in the playoffs. She watched with passion through the games of the prior rounds, the Red Sox defeating the Indians in seven games and the Pirates defeating the Braves in six. This was going to be a close, exciting game, she could tell already.

"So who's startin Game 7 Katie?" Cody asked.

"I'm wearing his jersey," Kaitlyn smiled, referring to AJ Burnett.

"Wow. Lot of pressure on AJ then." Cody chuckled.

"I know." Kaitlyn laughed with him. "I'm sure he's gonna win though." She smiled confidently.

"Who's he up against? Lester?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, he's facing Jon today," Kaitlyn answered

"Oh boy, Jon's a beast in big games." Cody mused.

"Yeah it'll be a close game I know but I'm sure the Bucs will win." Kaitlyn said with confidence.

Cody then pulled them into the parking lot. He grinned, remembering they had seats behind the plate. "Maybe you can get an autograph from AJ, babe." Cody replied innocently, blushing at his slip-up of using a pet name.

"Babe?" Kaitlyn asked with a little smile. Did Cody really just say that?

Cody's innocent blush deepened as he nodded.

"Nice. Lets go to the game, babe." Kaitlyn winked.

Cody laughed, taking her hand. "Come on, lets go."

Kaitlyn entered PNC Park with Cody hand in hand.

As they headed to their seats, they caught Andrew taking a few last practice swings before he and his teammates gave way so the Red Sox could warm up.

"We're back!" Kaitlyn called in singsong. She and Cody were back to see Andrew and the rest of the Pirates play ball and get the World Series win.

Andrew turned around and gave a big warm smile. "Hey y'all, didn't see ya last round. What happened?" He laughed.

"Travel, that's what happened. We're WWE wrestlers after all." Kaitlyn said with an innocent laugh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Y'all travel even more than we do!" He laughed a bit more.

"Yeah but wouldn't miss tonight for anything." Kaitlyn smiled. "We've come to see you and the Pirates get the win.

"Thanks guys, that's kind of ya." Andrew smiled.

"You're welcome." Kaitlyn smiled and nodded

Andrew fouled a ball back to the screen. "Want an autograph?" He asked, spying the baseball he'd fouled off.

"Yeah I do." Kaitlyn smiled as she took out a black pen from her pocket.

Andrew smiled, retrieving the baseball.

Kaitlyn handed Andrew her pen.

Andrew smiled, writing his signature, when his teammate AJ Burnett came in from the outfield.

"Nice to see you hanging with the fans, Drew." AJ smiled as he saw his teammate autograph a baseball.

"AJ!" Katie squealed.

"That's me." The veteran pitcher smiled at her.

Kate smiled, standing up and turning around so he could see the back of her jersey.

"Nice jersey." AJ grinned, happy to know such a cute girl was wearing his jersey.

Kate giggled bashfully.

"We hope you enjoy yourself at the game. I've been waiting all season for this." The pitcher smiled.

Meanwhile Dustin Pedroia and David Ortiz stepped out of the Boston dugout, curious.

"And here come the Red Sox." Kaitlyn said as soon as she turned around with a smile.

Dustin eyed the Pirates star outfielder with a good-natured grin.

"Hello, Dustin, David," Andrew smiled back at the Red Sox players.

"You guys ready chicos?" David asked.

"We sure are. Game seven of the World Series. It doesn't get any better than this." AJ grinned.

AJ's counterpart Jon Lester stepped out of the dugout, smiling.

"And here comes my opponent for tonight," AJ smiled as soon as he saw Jon Lester step on the diamond.

"Hey dude." Jon smiled, walking over and giving him a friendly handshake.

Andrew shook his hand and smiled. "Hey Jon, just chattin with some fans and signing some autographs," he said, referring to Cody & Kaitlyn.

Jon and his teammates turned around and smiled, tipping their caps.

"We're expecing a good game to day, give the fans something to talk about tomorrow after we win." AJ smirked.

"Don't pop the champagne yet, amigo." David laughed.

"Hey. I'm feeling confident. We got this." AJ laughed with him.

Dustin innocently approached Kate, pulling a baseball out of his pocket.

Kaitlyn gave Dustin a pen, happy to have another autograph from a star player.

"Glad to have ya here." He smiled, writing his autograph.

"We're happy to be here." Kaitlyn smiled back, taking the autographed baseball. "My friend and I are big baseball fans and we wouldn't dare miss the last game of the World Series."

"Hey AJ, Jon, David, come on over. The sweetheart wants autographs!" Dustin called them over, winking at her.

Kaitlyn giggled as the three baseball players walked over to her, ready to sign some autographs for her.

Jon and David gave her warm smiles, writing their signatures on the same ball. "There ya go chica." David beamed.

AJ did the same, autographing a baseball for Kaitlyn who was grateful for it. "Gracias." Kaitlyn smiled.

"De nada." David smiled.

"Hey the manager's calling us over. It's about to be game time." AJ noticed from his dugout.

"Have a good game guys." Cody smiled.

"We sure will, have fun watching it." Dustin smiled back.

Game 7 proved to be a dramatic pitchers duel with both starters, working in the 9th. The Pirates homered in the 3rd from Marlon Byrd while the Red Sox got a solo homer from Dustin in the 5th. Andrew then stepped in to face Jon, being 1 for 3 on the day at the plate.

Andrew stared at Jon Lester, taking a cool, deep breath as he gripped his bat. It was bottom of the ninth, a loud PNC crowd cheering him on in the background, he wasn't going to blow this moment of truth.

As Andrew stepped in, Red Sox catcher Ryan Lavarnway stepped out from behind the plate to talk to his battery mate. "Big at-bat here dude, how ya feeling?" He asked Jon.

"Bottom of the ninth, World Series, game seven, I'm feeling okay." Jon said with a little smile, some confidence in his voice.

"You got anything left man? One mistake and it's over." Ryan warned.

"I got a curve or 2 left. That should do it," Jon said. There were two outs. Just one more would send this to extras and the Red Sox will have a new chance at victory.

"Keep the ball down. Don't throw anything up unless your sure you can get it by Andrew." Ryan instructed.

"Got it. Thanks for the tip," Jon nodded. He was sure to heed his catcher's advice.

"You can do this Jon. Just stay relaxed, and throw. Just play catch." Ryan smiled.

"No problem, I'm good at that." Jon smiled back, ready to pitch with his catcher's confidence.

Ryan smiled, heading back behind the plate.

Now Jon took a deep breath, stretching his fingers and looking right at Andrew. He was going to try his absolute hardest to strike him out, get him out of the box and take the game into extras.

Ryan settled behind the plate, signaling for a fastball up and in.

Jon nodded before winding up and pitching a smooth fastball, up and in to the zone.

Andrew ducked out of the way for ball 1.

"That was a clear ball, what's Jon doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Intimidation babe. He wants Andrew to know that the plate is his." Cody explained.

"Ah that makes sense," Kaitlyn nodded in understanding.

Ryan signaled for a sinker down and away.

Jon nodded and threw a low sinker, right into the dirt.

Andrew took a big swing and missed, smiling sheepishly afterward. "Ya got me there." He mouthed to Jon.

Jon smirked and nodded. "I know." he mouthed, holding his competitive look.

Andrew gripped his bat tighter as he settled back in, with Ryan signaling for a curveball.

Jon nodded in understanding, wound up, and hurled a crisp curveball in the top left corner of the strike zone.

Andrew took it for strike 2, feeling out the Boston hurler.

Jon took a deep breath, knowing the balls to strikes count was 1-2 as the crowd watched with intensity. One more strike and this was going into extra innings.

Ryan put up the sign for a cutter low and away.

Jon took a deep breath, nodded at his catcher, and hurled a low and away cutter pitch.

Andrew was ready and took a big swing, making a loud audible crack of contact as the ball soared out to deep center field, sending Jacoby Ellsbury running.

Kaitlyn and Cody stood up slowly in awe, watching the ball go high, far, and long into the air as Jacob ran after it while the crowd started to rise with cheers of anticipation of what could be happening.

"Come on Jacoby..get there.." Jon whispered as his friend and teammate raced after it. Jacoby leapt at the wall and actually got a glove on it, but the impact of colliding with the wall knocked it out of his glove, dropping it over the fence for a game-winning, series-ending walk-off home run.

There wasn't a single person in the PNC Park stands that was sitting down right now. The Pittsburgh Pirates had just won the World Series in dramatic fashion! A walk-off home rum in the bottom of the 9th inning, securing their first World Series win since 1979 and Kaitlyn and Cody were here to watch it all unfold before their eyes!

Jon held his head down in sorrow. He couldnt believe their season ended this way. Slowly he and his teammates left the field as Andrew broke into a joyous home run trot jumping for joy as he touched each base.

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Katie cheered loud and clear for the Pirates and their win while Jon held his head down and smiled. He was sad for the loss but the Pirates were due for a World Series win. They were a respectable team with die-hard fans and after such a fun world series there was no shame in losing to them.

The rest of Andrews teammates gathered around home plate, mobbing their friend and hero.

"PIRATES! PIRATES! PIRATES!" Kaitlyn and Cody cheered along with the sold out crowd as Andrew was mobbed and welcomed at home plate from his teammates.

Andrew turned to the crowd and signaled for Cody and Kate, smiling.

Kaitlyn and Cody happily ran from behind home plate onto the diamond along with most of the fans behind the home plate as well. They were going to celebrate with the team as well.

Andrew noticed them right away and pulled them into a big friendly hug.

The WWE wrestlers happily joined into the hug, sharing the moment with their Pirate friend and basking in the glory.

"Thanks guys..we couldn't have done this without y'all." Andrew beamed.

"You're welcome." Kaitlyn replied happily. "We were glad to see you guys win the World Series tonight," Cody seconded.

AJ lifted up the World Series trophy as over the crowd, Andrew was fittingly announced the Series MVP. "Hey you two, wanna hold this with me?" He asked.

"Of course we do!" Kaitlyn piped as she and Cody stood beside AJ, holding the series MVP trophy with him.

"This is the best date I've ever had." Cody smiled lovingly at Kaitlyn.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn said dreamily as she smiled back at Cody. "Mine too." She whispered.

This was a hell of a night for Kaitlyn and Cody. They uploaded some game photos and footage to their Twitter accounts, and then left the ballpark to end their event together. However that wasn't the end of their night since Kaitlyn and Cody decided to head to Cody's hotel room for tonight, a sign that they were more than friends. They kissed each other, embraced each other in their arms, and then showcased their love with romantically driven sex before falling asleep together fot the night. It was the perfect end to a perfect night for Celeste Bonin and things would only get better.

The End!


End file.
